Becoming more Desirable
by Imagi chan
Summary: School is tough but falling in love is tougher. Maybe Yamato is just the person to help Sora through both. Sora has to become more desirable in both aspects and this is the story of her triumphs and her failures. Sorato.
1. The meeting

Sora sat outside the principal's office at the end of the day on the last day before winter break, her knees shook slightly. She was in 12th grade and she wasn't going to see the principal, oh no, she was going to go her see her guidance councilor to talk about college. College. That easily scared her a million times more than any principal meeting could.  
  
"Sora?" Questioned the pretty secretary, "He's ready to see you now."  
  
Sora nodded in reply her voice just didn't seem to want to work. Sora followed the young woman and entered through the door that she held open. The door closed behind her and Sora felt the desperate need to yank it back open and run.  
  
"Hello Sora. Please. Sit." Mr. Rokitosa said as she sat down in chair across from him. "Sora, Sora, Sora." He said leafing through papers in the folder he carried. "We have a problem."   
  
Sora choked silently. "What kind of a problem." Sora had spent the last several years studying like mad to get into college while Yamato and Tai goofed off. Tai could get into any college he wanted with his skills on the soccer field. He had started getting offers in the 10th grade. Matt was world renown with his band. Every college wanted the kind of publicity a student like Yamato Ishida could bring. Sora was just plain Sora.  
  
"You get good grades Sora. You have been working hard these long years, but," he paused for what seemed like hours to the poor fearful redhead "that's all you have going for you. Grades and Tennis. You are amazing at your sport and in those books, but you don't have enough recognition for Tennis and it, there for, isn't as important to the colleges you might apply to. You are competing against students with the same grades as you; these students will have played sports as well. They will have community service, years of instrumental achievements. Sora, you need something special so that you can stand out."  
  
"What can I do?" Sora asked her voice small.  
  
"This" he said handing her a paper. On it was a list of the many things she should accomplish so that she could stand out. "Enlist a friend in your cause, you'll need all the motivation you can get. Good Luck." Sora nodded and left the room the page he had given her was full with all the extra curricular activities she should accomplish to get where she needed to be.  
  
On her way out she bumped into a familiar blond haired boy. "Hey Sora" Yamato said tweaking her nose.   
  
Sora put on a fake smile; "Ohiyo Yamato-kun" Yamato noticed the falseness of her smile and frowned.  
  
"Wait for me, I'll only be a minute." And before Sora could say no, he had tweaked her nose again and gone into Mr. Rokitosa's office.  
  
  
Sora waited in the principal's office again, reading and re-reading her list. It was long. When Yamato came out he looked concerned, but said nothing. "Come on, were going out to lunch." He grabbed her arm and stole her away pulling her out of the school. The bell rang just as he opened the doors and students came piling after them. Yamato hopped into his gorgeous red convertible "Come on," he repeated "I know just the place."  
  
  
  
Five minutes later, Sora and Yamato were seated in a little cafe. "You are being awfully quite today Sora-chan." Yamato pretended to pout, "and I don't like it at all."  
  
Sora laughed at her friend but changed the subject, "What's good here?" She asked opening her menu.  
  
  
  
While Sora and Yamato waited for their food. A large group of fan girls sneaked into the cafe. "Damn it" He muttered Sora only nodded. This happened at every place he went, those stupid girls would follow him to the end of the earth, and they just never gave up. Sora pitied her blond friend. According to Tai, it wasn't half as bad when Sora was around. When Matt was with a girl they would just hiss in the background when he was with his male friends they would attack. Tai had told her that one time a girl had nearly tried to rape Yamato. After that he never went anywhere without a friend. Sora looked at the folded paper in her hand, Mr. Rokitosa had told her to 'enlist a friend.' She thought about asking Yamato but no matter how bad her problems were, his were always worse.  
  
"Whatcha' got there" He asked stealing the paper from her hands.  
  
"Give that back!" Sora cried grabbing at the paper.  
  
Yamato smirked "not without the magic words" he sing-songed. Even with the magic words it had was to late; he had opened the paper and read its contents his brow furrowed. "You have to do all this?" Sora nodded and looked at her hands as they twisted uncomfortably in her lap. "I know" his face brightened like a child being handed a candy bar. "I'll help you."  
  
"Really?" Sora asked happily then she remembered "But you're to busy with your band, you're not going to have time to do this with me."  
  
Yamato reached across the table and tweaked her nose affectionately. "I'll make time"  
Yamato read the paper, "lets start with an easy one. I know!" Yamato quickly pulled out his wallet and placed the appropriate amount of money on the table. Grabbing Sora's arm he dragged her out to his car and they sped away in the direction of his house.   
  
Leaving Sora in his room Yamato left to the kitchen to get some snacks and make a few phone calls. Sora looked around Yamato's room his bed was small and pushed into the corner there were no posters on the white walls, and there was no evidence that he might be world famous except for his very expensive guitar in the corner. Etched into the body of the instrument was his band's logo. He had done it himself because no one was aloud to touch his guitar but him. "Everything is set up" He proclaimed proudly as he entered his room with a tray, "I've even designed a schedule."  
  
Sora watched her friend horrified. "I get out of school for a few weeks of break and you put me on a schedule?!"   
  
Yamato nodded. "And it starts now." He grabbed his guitar from the corner of the room. "Your first job is to learn a musical instrument." Holding the guitar upright he pointed at the different parts "Head" he informed her as he pointed to the top of the pretty tan guitar. "Neck. Body. Bridge" his finger moved down the guitar pointing to the different parts as he said them. When he was done he held it up to her.  
  
"Head. Neck. Body. Bridge" She pointed just as he had.  
  
"Good, those are just the main parts though, you'll learn as we go along." Yamato quickly scribbled some notes down on a paper and showed her. This is a whole note. This is a half note..." Sora studied with Yamato for about an hour until he finally decided she was ready. Putting his left hand on the neck of the guitar he rested his pointer finger on the first string, on what she had learned was a 'fret'. After plucking the string he handed her the guitar. "Your turn."  
  
Sora stared at the foreign object. Yamato had never let anyone touch his guitar. And yet here he was passing her his beloved. After a few minutes of struggled playing the doorbell rang. Yamato jumped up and answered the door. "Mimi, it's good to see you." He stated.   
  
"Mimi!?" Sora cried, nearly dropping Yamato's guitar she rushed to the door to hug her friend. Mimi had moved to the US and it had been a while since she had seen her. Mimi had been planning on staying for winter vacation but she had been planning to come in a few days, not today. "What are you doing here?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yama here told me your dilemma. He figured I could help." Sora eyed Yamato curiously, how was Mimi going to help her?  
  
"You already know Japanese and French. I figured knowing a third language would add a little spice. Mimi is going to teach you English. Sora hugged her pink haired friend.   
  
"Any more surprises, Yamato-kun?"  
  
Yamato laughed. "Tons"   
  
Mimi frowned, "You know Yamato, all work and no play will make Sora a very, very dull girl."  
  
The blond laughed "Too true, and we wouldn't want that now would we." Yamato tweaked her nose again. "Since we never got to eat our lunch, how 'bout we go out for a meal. My treat."  
  
"Ohhhhh" Mimi said excitedly "and shopping!"  
  
Yamato made a face, "and shopping" he said sadly.  
  
Sora laughed she had really missed having all her friends around her. Even just having the three of them made a difference. She was really starting to miss the Digital World.  
  
  
  
Dinner went fantastic and surprisingly, so did they shopping. Sora hadn't bought presents for all her friends and Mimi was a big help with all her suggestions. Yamato stopped and Sora bumped into him. "What is it?" She asked concerned. Mimi giggled. The trio had stopped in front of a music store and Yamato was staring longingly.  
  
"Oh just go already, Yamato" Mimi told the blond just before he dashed into the store. Sora and Mimi found a bench to sit down. With Yamato out of hearing distance Mimi could finally ask what she had been waiting to ask. "Do you like him?"  
  
Sora felt her stomach clench. "Yamato?" She asked. Did she like Yamato?  
  
Mimi smiled "Yes Yamato. You two were always flirting I figured you would hit it off while I was gone. "  
  
Sora forced a laugh. "Me? And Yamato? That's absolutely ridiculous." Sora knew that she had never had feelings for Yamato, well maybe once or twice in the Digital World. But that was then, this was now. Before Mimi had asked the question she hadn't even thought of the idea. The only problem was that Mimi could usually spot a relationship before it happened.  
  
You two make a great couple that weird nose tweak thing he does is absolutely adorably, but, it's been a long time and you two haven't progressed. You need to make your move Sora, before some other girl gets him.  
  
"But, I don't like him like that."  
  
Mimi smiled piteously, "You will though, I just hope you haven't already lost him when you do."   
  
The conversation got no further because their 'topic' had just returned from the store.  
  
  
  
"Kami, Mimi you haven't changed." Yamato informed his pink haired friend behind the pile of shopping bags and boxes Mimi had made him carry. Mimi just laughed and climbed into the back seat of his car. Sora yawned stretching her arms. "Tired?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Mmm," she replied "Just a bit"  
  
Matt laughed. I guess I need to get you ladies home.  
  
  
  
When Yamato's car pulled up to her house Sora remembered something. She hadn't cleaned the house yet. Mimi would be staying over and Sora hated inviting a guest into a dirty home.   
  
Yamato walked them up to the door he hugged Mimi and kissed Sora on the cheek, "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." With one last tweak Yamato was gone and Sora was faced with the door. She laughed at Yamato's joke. Yamato never woke up before twelve, and that meant she wouldn't have to worry about her schedule until lunchtime. Sora remembered her dirty house and winced as she opened the door. Surprisingly everything was clean and her mother was fast asleep on the couch, a duster in her hand.  
  
Sora and Mimi quietly tiptoed into Sora's room. A cot was set up for Mimi, extra pillows and blankets were set up ready for them. "Wow" Mimi whispered impressed. "When Matt does something he really does it right."  
  
Sora eyed Mimi in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
Mimi laughed quietly. "He even called your Mother to tell her that he told me to come early. The Yamato I knew didn't make much of an effort to make sure everything went according to planed. He had really changed."  
  
Sora smiled to herself. She probably knew Yamato the best out of all his friends. That was something to be proud of, especially after how distant he had always been as a kid. Both girls crawled into bed and both slept incredibly well, with dreams of tomorrow. 


	2. Bright and Early

Disclaimer: This plot line belongs to me, as does Hoji because I made him up. I own very little else in the literature world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bright And Early  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora woke up the next morning to a very angry pink head. "Get up!" She whined.   
  
Sora glanced at the clock. It was four in the morning. Mimi crawled back in her bead but before Sora could explain the time to her friend she heard a very loud pounding at her window. It was raining, but rain wasn't that loud. "Nani?" She whispered.  
  
Mimi yawned and turned over. "There are two drowned rats waiting four you outside."  
  
Sora wasn't sure if Mimi was sleep talking so she went to the window to check. Her two drowned rats were Yamato and Tai completely soaked from head to toe.  
  
She watched as Yamato cupped his hands around his lips. "Sora" he called out from the several floors below. Sora opened the window and popped out her head, getting wet herself. "I told you I'd be here bright and early!" He cried out happily.  
  
Sora giggled and retorted "Its early, but its certainly not bright!" Sora noticed the jogging outfits the both wore and she caught on. "I'll be right there."  
  
Racing around her Room Sora found all her stuff then jumped into the bathroom to change. Five minutes later she had joined her friends and they had begun their run.  
  
Between her two friends Sora jogged happily. She loved the feeling of her feet pounding against the ground and the burning in her legs she loved the feeling of accomplishment. Actually it was because of that she didn't run track. She hated running in circles or running to beat someone, to win.   
  
Sora ran because of the adrenaline that coursed through her veins. She didn't run cross-country because it was a staged adventure; it wasn't real running it was a performance on a set course. Funny how she had an excuse why not to play forever sport. She almost wished she hadn't quit soccer. She had quit because she had just become one of the guys. After their trip through the digital world she had decided she didn't want to be a tomboy anymore.   
  
The only reason she had picked up tennis was because she wanted to stay in shape. And in Tennis she didn't have to worry about becoming one of they guys. Sure she liked tennis but she didn't love it, that was why she hadn't been playing very much recently. And it was her lack of involvement in her sports that had caused her college dilemma in the first place. Now she had to train away to improve herself for her applications. Sora felt a tug on her arm and she lost her balance. Tumbling towards the earth she landed on something soft, but firm.  
  
"Uf" she heard Yamato say beneath her. Sora began to pick herself up but as she raised her head of his chest he stopped her. "Ow" he informed her most eloquently.  
  
Sora blushed. "Sorry Yamato-kun, but its your fault for tugging on me." Sora stood and stretched her arms "Thanks for breaking my fall" She said through a small chuckle. Tai smiled and pulled Yamato up out of the mud.  
  
"Come on" Tai said, speaking for the first time, "we can't be late for our appointment."  
  
"Appointment?" Sora asked. While on the topic of questions she realized another. "Why are we jogging?" She had been so absorbed in her exercise that she hadn't realized she didn't know the purpose. Why was Yamato making jogging a part of her training?  
  
Yamato smiled evilly. "We have promised you away. Your life currently resides in our hands and we plan to use it to its full potential. And we are jogging to get you in shape for tennis. According to your list." Yamato whipped out the piece of paper that Sora had forgotten he still had. "You need to be highly involved in a sport. Maybe even win some award, like in the huge tennis match that is coming up."   
  
What Yamato said hit he like a bullet. She had never competed in the tournament because she was afraid to lose in front of all those people. She hated public humiliation. Sora looked around for the first time that day and noticed where she was. Only a few blocks away was the huge gym that resided in their town.  
  
Sora shook her head her hair throwing beads of water as it moved. "I don't think that is necessary. Let's just go work on the foreign language." Sora tried to turn around but Yamato caught her arm  
  
"Nice try." Yamato said before he and Tai turned and began to run again. Sora stood in the rain, they had left her with only a second to make her decision, turn home or follow. So, Sora followed and raced to catch up with the boys.  
  
  
The three Digi-destined stood in the gym entrance as the 50-year-old receptionist eyed them angrily. Yamato was very wet, and very muddy. Sora was very wet and slightly muddy. Tai was just wet. The receptionist seemed to like him the most until he shook his head like a dog. Water flew every where and Sora would have been mad if the second Tai had stopped his hair hadn't shot back up into his typical fro like hairstyle.   
  
While Sora giggled madly Yamato went up to talk to the lady who was eyeing them with dislike. Sora's giggles subsided when she noticed how secretive Yamato was being. He was whispering and Sora presumed it was so she wouldn't hear. They still hadn't told her much as to why she was coming to the gym. The school was a lot closer and less expensive, as it was fee, then this gym. If they just wanted to jog and practice hitting balls, the school would have worked out fine.  
  
Sora watched as Yamato signed the bottom of the form she had given him and when he passed it back to her Sora, and the rest of the gym, heard her scream like a little girl. "You're Yamato Ishida?" She said breathlessly. "Can I have your autograph?"  
  
"Um. Sure." Yamato looked horrified and embarrassed. While he signed the little paper she preceded in informing him all about how much she loved his band.   
  
"Come back anytime you like" She called flirtatiously at his retreating back. Sora watched as he walked off in the opposite direction.   
  
"Come on" Tai urged  
  
And they followed.  
  
Sora and Tai caught up with Yamato outside the locker rooms. Yamato looked positively harassed. "Are you okay?" Sora asked with concern.  
  
"That women was like 50 years old, Sora. And she flirted with me"  
  
Sora watched as Yamato shuddered, and she couldn't help but laugh. "Oh come on. You get this all the time. Are you going to tell me what were doing here?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Sora huffed "Fine then." She crossed her arms and the boys laughed. Sora hated being teased.  
  
"I'll be right back" and with a tweak of her nose Yamato had left into the boys locker room. He came back out carrying a sports bag.  
  
"Here" Yamato opened the bag and threw some clothes at her. Go get changed. We'll meet you back her in ten minutes.  
  
Sora stared at the clothes; they were brand new and top of the line tennis gear. Did she mention they were very expensive? Sora entered the dressing room to change.  
  
  
  
When Sora came back out Tai and Yamato were waiting for her. Tai whistled and Sora blushed. "Come on" Yamato encouraged glaring at Tai. "Were going to be late."  
  
Sora followed Yamato and Tai down the halls of the gym until the reached a large gathering of people. Many of which were reporters. Sora tried her best to keep up with Yamato has he pushed his way through the crowd. At the front she saw a very, very familiar face. Hoji Mistushi. The famous tennis player.  
  
Yamato walked right up to the table he sat at and shook his hand. "Yamato Ishida, I presume" Hoji announced more to the crowd then to the blond haired boy.   
  
Yamato nodded. "The one and only."  
  
"So," Hoji continued. "Where is this star athlete you promised?" He smiled and looked at Sora.  
  
"Which one?" Tai asked as he smiled cunningly. Shaking Hoji's hand as well.  
  
"Ah, Taichi Kamiya. I saw your game on TV last weekend. Very impressive." Hoji turned to Sora again. "And our tennis player. I'm very glad to be able to help you improve your skills for the up coming match. This should be very exciting." Hoji had picked his voice up to anounce it to all the reporters and when he shook her hand flash after flash of the cameras took her picture.   
  
Sora would be training with Hoji for the huge competition. Hoji was her idol, the best of the best as far as she was concerned. And she would be playing with him for the next few weeks.  
  
Sora looked at Yamato horrified. "Surprise" he whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
  
Have a great day!  
To Be Continued...   
For some reason the tabs dont always work on my fics. If they dont can some one tell me how to fix that? 


	3. Scheduling

Disclaimer: This plot line belongs to me, as does Hoji because I made him up. I own very little else in the literature world.   
  
Becoming More Desirable  
Sora stood in front of the large group of reporters, there was no turning back now. There was no way she could tell Yamato and Tai she wasn't competing in the match after they had gotten Hoji Mistushi to train her. And after Hoji Mistushi had informed all those large flashing cameras.  
  
Because Sora had frozen on the spot Yamato whispered in her ear. "Smile" she did so, and the cameras continued to flash. Yamato grabbed her around her waist and led her off to the Tennis courts, closely followed by Tai and Hoji.  
  
As soon as Sora had made it away from the flashing lights she recovered from her daze. "Next time" Sora whispered to Yamato "warn me."   
  
Yamato chuckled to himself. "I would but we have too many surprises planed to ruin If I told you."  
Yamato watched in jealousy as Hoji perfected Sora's stance. Hoji's arms circled around Sora's and they just seemed to fit. Yamato watched as Hoji pulled her hand back and swung it through. Sora nodded understanding as Hoji talked to her softly. Yamato really wished he had been the one who taken up Tennis. He couldn't take this anymore. "How about 2 on 2?"   
  
"Sounds good" Hoji said stepping away from Sora and crossing over to the net. Yamato came over to Sora's side to play on her team. For the most part, it was Sora against Hoji every so often Tai or Yamato would hit -or miss- the ball. After another hour of Tennis lessons Tai, Yamato, and Sora were outside the building.   
  
"Hey Tk" Yamato called as his little brother pulled up in his car. Tk crawled into the back seat with Tai as Yamato and Sora claimed the front seats. A.N. Ive changed the laws of the world so that Tk can drive. is he old enough??   
  
"Where are we going now?" Sora asked curiously. It was 7 am, they had spent the last three hours jogging and practicing Tennis.   
  
"Breakfast" Tai said happily.  
  
"Yeah, one of Tai's three favorite times of the day." Tk added with a laugh  
  
"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Tai smiled dreamily. "So, where are we going?" Asked the over eager brunette.  
  
"My house, I'm making breakfast while Sora takes her next lesson." Yamato smiled at Sora.  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"Yeah" Yamato smiled at Sora. He was going to control ever second of her life, but she was going to get into whatever college she wanted.  
  
Yamato's red sports car pulled up to his building and they piled out. Up in his apartment was Izzy. Sora hugged the younger copper top. "What are you doing here?" It had been quite some time since she had seen him.  
  
Izzy smiled at her then began to look serious. He oppened his laptop and set it in front of her. "You next course is in computers."  
  
Half an hour later they were called into the kitchen for breakfast and Sora couldn't help but smile. Izzy was a good teacher and her lesson had been fun. Actually, all her lessons had been fun. A loud breakfast with Tai, Yamato, Izzy, Tk, and Sora, followed by another half hour of computers went by quickly. As did the hour guitar lesson given by Yamato. Mimi popped by for an hour of English and Tai stole her away to the park for an hour of soccer drills.   
  
Yamato sat on the park bench watching Tai and Sora pass the ball in different drills. Yamato hadn't left her side all day. He checked his watch. Nearly 12:00. "Times up" he called as the two teens raced to his bench.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Sora asked as she grabbed her water bottle.   
  
Yamato cast an accusing finger. "You are going to go home and shower. Then we are going out to lunch, and then there is more work." Sora nodded and thought happily of the hot water. They climbed into the car and sped off.   
Soon Sora was back in his car and the two of them were at the hospital. "What are we doing here" Sora asked with concern. Was someone hurt?  
  
"Community Service. Joe's going to set you up with some patients to cheer up. You'll run errands assist anyone that asks. Its important for you college applications, plus, I think you will enjoy this.  
When they arrived at the hospital and greeted Joe, Yamato ran off. "Where's he going" she asked as Joe passed her a clipboard with names and room numbers.  
  
Joe smiled. "Yamato has some fans in the hospital, he likes to go and visit them." Joe sighed in what sounded like relief. "You have no idea what his presence does for them. He makes them laugh and smile, its really important for healing people to stay happy."   
  
Sora nodded in understanding. She never liked being a patient in hospitals, it was always depressing.  
  
Joe left Sora and she read her list. The first on the list was a 15 year old boy in room 274. He had a broken arm and she needed to bring him a tray that was covered in cards and candy. Sora smiled guessing they were from his school friends. Pushing the cart around the hospital she found his room and entered. They talked for a little while, about different things and he flirted to her as she set the cards and candy around the room.   
  
Her other patients went just as well and she was just about to knock on her last patient's door when she heard singing. The door was already open a crack so she pushed it further softly so as not to disturb the singer. Sora watched Yamato sing to a little girl, it wasn't one of his famous songs, it sounded more like a lullaby. Her list told her that the girls name was Reia and that she had cancer. Reia was nine years old and her head was bald Reia noticed Sora and smiled to her knowingly, letting Yamato finish. Sora pushed her cart in surprising Yamato when Reia laughed.   
  
"Are those for me?" She asked pointing to the flowers on Sora's cart.   
  
"Yeah, a lot of them are from a guy named Matt" Sora told her with a twinkle in her eye.   
"He must be very persistent."  
  
Reia laughed again and Yamato blushed "Very persistent" Reia assured. Sora began to arrange the flowers around the room replacing old ones with fresh. Both Yamato and Sora waved to Reia when they were done and walked out of the room.  
  
When the door clicked Sora turned to Yamato. "Did you buy the store out, Matt?" She asked emphasizing his name.  
  
He smiled, "She deserves it." Sora didn't respond as they walked down the hall in a comfortable silence.  
  
To be Continued  
I love your reviews, they mean so much! 


	4. Realizing

Becoming More Desireable  
  
Realizing  
  
By Imagi Chan  
  
"Where to next?" Sora asked after they had checked out of the hospital.   
  
Yamato smiled. "My place" Sora felt her heart flutter. 'I'm going to Yamato Ishida's apartment!'  
  
Sora stopped walking. Where did that excitement come from? I was at his place this morning. I've been over loads of times! Why would I suddenly care now?  
  
Yamato had stopped when she did. "You okay?"  
  
"HUH?" Sora said loudly. She blushed. "Yeah- fine."  
  
Yamato looked at her in confusion "Are you feeling okay?"   
  
Sora pondered a moment. 'Should I lie and tell him I feel ill so he doesn't think I'm weird?' She watched as he picked up his hand and, as if in slow motion, it came towards her forehead. Sora made her decision in a fraction of a second and jumped back. "I'm fine I'm fine"  
  
'But I wont be very fine if you touch me. I'll probably faint like one of you obsessive compulsive fan girls. Oh I better of not said that out loud.' Sora looked up at Yamato cautiously through her lashes he seemed merely worried.  
  
He also looked hurt. Of course who wouldn't feel hurt if they tried to take care of a friend and the so-called friend tried to push them away. Sora chewed her lip. "Sorry" she said "you just scared me that's all" she lied  
  
Yamato let one last confused look slip past his guard before he remembered his mask. A fraction of a second later he was looking perfectly normal, a little stern and a lot of sexy. The typical Yamato Ishida lead singer of The Teenage Wolves.  
  
Sora hated it when he masked his emotions; she had spent months in the digital world with the sole purpose of breaking his mask. Well, not the sole purpose she did spend a little of her time saving the fate of two worlds but that was trivial compared to what she did for a cute blond boy.  
  
Ever since the day she finally broke through to him, the day she finally taught him both love and friendship, he had used his mask for his fan girls and for his fan girls alone. It had been a long time since he had masked his emotions to her.   
  
Actually, recently he had put on his mask quite frequently and she hadn't even noticed until now. Just for a few seconds  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked again stressing the 'are.' She could tell this would be the last time he asked it wasn't as demanding as the first time it was his last attempt to get some truth out of her.  
  
Telling him no would only put the mask back on his face, "no, I'm not okay." She sighed and placed her arms on his shoulders. "I'm your friend, Yama. Your supposed to trust me, tell me everything. We aren't supposed to have secrets."   
  
He gulped uncomfortably "am I hiding something from you?"  
  
"I dont know" She said tartly "You're faking it again" 'Faking it' was what they had always said when they referred to his mask. Hiding his feelings, faking his friends into thinking that he is okay when he is obviously not.  
  
He smiled and leaned in towards her. Closing any space any distance. Sora didn't feel nervous. She didn't feel anxious. Yama kissed her gently on her forehead then pulled his lips only millimeters away. "You're always looking out for me" He told her lips gently brushing her skin still, hot breath tickling her scalp. "Thank you, for everything."  
  
Sora felt more love then she had ever felt in her life. But this love, this kind of love, was a kind that was only meant for a friend. She sighed in relief as she realized she didn't like her friend like *that. *   
  
Any doubts about her feelings for Yamato float away. She didn't like him and she felt relieved. She had felt like this before about many guys, even Tai once or twice. It just happened and it was probably just an overload of hormones. She thought she liked a close male friend and then it would just disappear. And then, like now, she would feel what ever emotions she thought she had trickle from her veins, pool to the ground and get washed away by a non-existing currant. 'Thank Kami.'  
  
She turned her face up to meet his and he rested his forehead on hers. "I can't imagine why I bother with you" she told him "you're so much work." Yamato laughed outright and took her arm in his leading the way to his car.  
  
  
  
Almost the instant her butt reached the leather interior she fell asleep. Yamato laughed again and had to walk around the car to shut her door for her. He leaned through the open window and smiled at her "sweet dreams" he said before returning to his side of the car and driving off in the familiar direction he fondly knew as home.  
  
* * *  
  
Sora felt muscular arms holding her pulling her into the warmth of a body that could only belong to a god. A god, or Yamato Ishida. Sore's head rested gently against his chest and she could hear his heart beating. Something she had always loved to listen to. The dull thump of a heart, the proof of life, the rhythmic patterns that made her feel safe and always reminded her that everything would be alright, the heightened potential the-  
  
"You're up" Yama said interrupting her poetry.  
  
"Hai" She said dreamily.  
  
"Good, that means you can unlock the door" he stood in front of his apartment with a beautiful crimson haired girl in his arms.  
  
"Key?"  
  
Yamato thought for a second. "Back pocket. But now that your up I could just put you down."   
  
Sora shrugged "Its no big" and reached her arm around to his pocket and slipped her hand in. She couldn't help but notice the feel of his firm butt and she spent a little longer then necessary retrieving the key from his pocket. Sora felt the mass of feeling return to her heart. 'Uh oh' She thought as she jammed the key into the door, twisted the knob and was carried inside. 'What if I do like him, what if I really have fallen for my best friend?'   
  
Sora felt her hearts sped up and she blacked out. In her head, her conscious showed her the image of the ocean. In fast foreword she watched the tide come in and in her mind she imagined yelling at it 'You swept those emotions away in the current, I didn't tell you that you could return them!' She could recall her English professor quote a poem 'the tide rises the tide falls' Sora sighed 'Well damn the tide.'  
  
Slowly she regained consciousness and the ocean shifted from her mind as her eyes opened to reveal Yamato's white washed living room ceiling. She closed her eyes still trying to block the image of that damn ocean trying desperately to focus on anything else.  
  
Two pairs of footsteps slowly drifted away from her. "What happened" demanded a very sweet, very worried voice. "Is she okay?"  
  
Sora recognized the voice instantly 'Meems? When did you get here?' She thought to herself.  
  
She heard Yamato sigh and she could imagine him wrapping his arms around himself, something he frequently did when he was worried. "I don't know, she just passed out"  
  
'I passed out?'  
  
"Good thing you were there to catch her" Mimi said thoughtfully, he obviously didn't tell her he had been holding her to begin with. A pause - "Yama your flushed! Are you sure you shouldn't be lying down as well?"  
  
'He's not... blushing is he?'  
  
"I'm fine" he grumbled "its Sora I'm worried about"  
  
'He's worried about me.'  
  
"You don't think its serious, do you" Mimi asked her voice rising further in concern.   
  
Sora could practically see the two in her mind's eye Yama standing there holding himself, Mimi wringing her hands and chewing on her bottom lip with worry. That's what they did when they were worried. Soon Mimi would start needing to touch someone, for comfort. Sora felt her throat tighten, imagining him holding her.   
  
'How could she?! Mimi was supposed to be her friend! Mimi knew that I liked Yama-chan!'  
  
'Do I like him? Oh. My. God. I've never acted so childish in my life' Sora gasped but luckily neither heard her because Yamato had just punched the wall. It sounded like he punched it very hard/  
  
"It's all my fault. I over worked her. I- I pushed her too hard, I'm supposed to be her friend, I'm supposed to know her limitations. I'm supposed to be protecting her" his voice was choked and full of emotion. he punched the wall again.   
  
'Protect me?'  
  
"Yamato Ishida" Mimi said sternly. "That is THE stupidest thing I have ever heard. And I hang out with TAI" She told him stressing 'the' and 'tai'  
  
"What? You don't think I feel that way?" He asked sounding hurt.  
  
  
  
Mimi sighed and Sora knew she was giving him one of her sympathetic looks, "Yamato," she said still using his full name so that he knew she was telling the truth. "Sora is the strongest person I know, she can handle her fair share of work, I'm sure you didn't do anything to cause her spell. And even if it was from over work, she knows you care about her, she knows you would never do anything to hurt her. You protect her better then anyone else ever could."  
  
"Of course I care about her, I love her."  
  
'he loves me?'  
  
"You love her?" Mimi asked. "As a friend or otherwise."  
  
'Otherwise?'  
  
Nothing.  
  
Sora waited.  
  
Nothing  
  
'Did he nod? Shake his head? Ignore the question outright?'  
  
Nothing  
  
She couldn't take the silence anymore. "Hello?" she called feeling suddenly guilty for eavesdropping.   
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Sora?" Came the identical calls.  
  
"Mimi? When did you get here?" She pretended as if she hadn't heard anything spoken in the last 10 minutes.  
  
"Just after you passed out. Are you okay?" Mimi felt her forehead. "Temperatures normal-"  
  
Sora laughed and swatted her hand away "Meems, I'm fine" she told her friend.  
  
Mimi engulfed her in a hug and Sora got the chance to notice Yamato. He stood back from them and he looked guilty his eyes questioned her. Mimi let go and Sora faked a yawn. He hadn't asked her a question. But they never needed words to communicate "I'm just tired that's all" she told him. "Meems and I went to bed way too late." Sora faked a laugh, "So late it might as well have been early."  
  
Mimi looked at her suspiciously. That was an outright lie they had gone to bed early, Mimi suffering from overwhelming jet lag and Sora desperate for the new day to begin. Or maybe it was just for that day to end. Mimi laughed as if she were remembering a fond memory, "Oh we were up early alright" she giggled and Yamato smiled looking relieved. Mimi gave Sora a look that clearly stated, *You will tell me later, I saved you ass*  
  
Sora nodded telling her friend that she would, without letting Yamato get suspicious. "Yama-kun," Sora asked. "What's next"  
  
Yamato smiled. If she was using pet names, she was definitely okay. He pulled a folded piece of newspaper out of his pocket. "Creative writing."  
  
"But I'm already taking creative writing at school."  
  
Yamato grinned, "yes but this is a specific assignment. You have to write a short story for a competition. the best story will be published and you will receive an award that is looked very highly on by colleges."   
  
"Not another competition. I hate competitions." Sora plopped down onto the couch and glared at him while he picked a notepad and pen off the table and handed her them, along with the news clipping. "So what do I have to write about?"  
  
Mimi giggled "You have to write a love story. Isn't it exciting?!"  
  
"Yeah" Sora said not to sure of herself. "Imp ecstatic."   
  
Yamato headed towards the kitchen to pointer and middle fingers in the air in a small wave, "well, I have to go make some calls good luck. Ja!"  
  
"Wait!" Sora cried standing up "I don't know anything about love! Mimi should write something like this! She's the one with all the boyfriends!"  
  
Yamato turned on his heel abruptly and strode quickly towards her. He stopped only inches away and leaned towards her arms out stretched. She felt her heartbeat quicken. His one hand behind her head slowly climbing down until it was at the base of her neck. He let his fingers dip quickly under her shirt and he pulled out a small silver chain. Using his other hand he traced the chain until a red pendant came into his hands. He held it up to her face. Her heart caught in her throat "you" he whispered "know more about love then anyone else. Write what you feel."  
  
'Oh god if you only knew what I felt right now.' She nodded  
  
"Think you can do that?"  
  
"Hai" she said breathlessly  
  
"Good. Now get to work." Sora wasn't sure how long it had been since he had walked into the kitchen but she did know she couldn't move. She saw Mimi out of the corner of her eye standing there mouth agape.  
  
She laughed completely shocked "you like him!" She declared in a whisper.  
  
Sora groaned and dropped back down into the couch. "I don't know!" she moaned. "One minute I do, The next minute I'm positive I don't. Then I pass out because he's holding me-"  
  
Mimi sat next to her on the couch "I knew it had something to do with him" she whispered. Sora nodded feeling completely humiliated.  
  
Their conversation stopped at a dead halt as Yamato entered the room they both looked up at him. "I'm assuming those guilty faces mean that you weren't actually writing."  
  
Sora stared at the notebook in her lap and flipped it open sheepishly. "Good phone call?" She asked trying to change the subject  
  
He laughed "actually it was. I have more plans for you. I'll make a model student out of you yet, Sora Takenuchi"  
  
"I am a model student"   
  
"That's right, you are, you just are college material. Not yet"  
  
Sora winced "I'll get to work then"  
  
"Just what I was hoping to hear, I actually have to make more phone calls. Meems"  
  
"Hmm?" She asked picking up a magazine and flipping through it.   
  
"Keep an eye on Sora, make sure that she is working, instead of chatting with you.  
  
Mimi grinned and stood in salute "Sir Yes Sir Captain Yamato Ishida, I will keep your slave in line!"  
  
  
  
Yamato laughed and returned to the kitchen, "What am I supposed to do about this story? I can't even decipher how I feel about him, let alone how other people fall in love." Sora played with her crest that now lay on top of her shirt rather then tucked safely away.  
  
"That's it" Mimi said excitedly  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"Write about Yama! Tell the story of your relationship stick entirely to the truth. If, by the end of the story, it's a love story, then you'll know how you feel. If it is love you'll have the perfect story . If it isn't you'll know you dont love him and you can just go back through it and make it a love story. That way you will have a story AND know how you feel"  
  
Sora looked at her friend in shock. "That is amazing! It's perfect!" A minute later Sora had written nothing. "Meems?" Mimi looked down from her magazine "where do I start it? The digital world? Camp? The beginning of High School? Today?"  
  
Mimi smiled. "Just take notes to begin with. Write those down, the times you could start your story." Mimi paused so Sora could write down her list. "Now write what you know has to go in there. Dont worry about where it starts write about what's happened today, because that's very important. And the rest will come later"  
  
"Thanks Meems" Mimi just waves a perfectly manicured hand at her and returned to her magazine.  
  
Half an hour later "Hey Sor," Mimi said "did you know that Yama met his band mates in detention?"  
  
Sora looked up from her writing. She was nearly finished writing the days occurrences. "Where on earth did you hear that?"  
  
Mimi held up the magazine proudly. On the one page was a close up of Yamato with his 'faking it' mask on. Looking 'a little stern and a lot of sexy' as Sora had frequently told him, on the other page was a whole series of text and four smaller pictures of the other members in his band.  
  
"Where did you get that magazine?" Sora asked surprised  
  
Mimi giggled. "Its Yama's. He keeps articles about himself." She laughed. and closed the magazine holding up the cover. Another large picture of him adorned the cover and the titles along each side claiming to have the inside scoop on Yamato Ishida.  
  
"Let me see that!" Sora cried out laughing. Mimi tossed her the magazine. Each and every title was about him, which was weird. Normally when a magazine featured someone there were a couple pages about them but that was it. Not in this case. Sora scanned the magazine, every single page was about him. "Oh my god. This is ridiculous!"  
  
Mimi laughed "I know, remind me to make fun of him" Sora continued to flip through the pages until she gasped "what" said Mimi leaning in to see. "Oh my god"  
  
The article Sora had stopped on had shocked both girls.   
  
*Yamato Ishida's newest fling, Vrai ou faux?*  
  
"Yamato Ishida has been seen quite frequently with an unknown red haired goddess. ("Goddess?" Sora asked as they stared at the page) The beauty seems to be taking up all his time lately and he has spared no expense oh her.   
  
Pictured followed of Sora and Yamato at the Tennis Club with Hoji and more.   
  
Sora stared horrified at the page. So many pictures had her and him together. She hadn't even seen any cameras.  
  
The article carried on and on and Sora couldn't stand to read anymore. It was too weird.  
  
"Vrai ou faux?" Mimi asked  
  
"It means true or false" Sora said. "It's French"  
  
Mimi sighed "I know what it means. I'm asking you. Vrai ou faux, True or False?"  
  
Sora frowned, "I dont know yet" she looked at what she had written so far "but I will know soon. What do you think I should title it."  
  
Mimi raised her eyebrows, "I always thought you were supposed to name it last."   
  
Sora shrugged, "I like to title things first so I can stay on task, so I know what I'm writing about, any ideas?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"None. But it doesn't matter anyway. You only have five minutes until Kari comes over for your next lesson."  
  
Sora nodded but she couldn't love her story until it had a name and her story WAS about love, she just *needed* to give it a title. She doodled at the bottom of the page, 'preparing for college' shook her head and crossed it out.  
  
It needed to have meaning. Maybe even two meanings. She thought long and hard. It should be about love and about these few weeks, preparing for college. She smiled finally, it would be about the winter break. Knowing her title had already helped her with her story. Deciding on it positively and scrolling it across the top of the page.   
  
Becoming More Desirable  
  
by Sora Takenuchi  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
Reviews  
  
In order of most recent:  
  
Soratofan- Yes. Yes I do. Actually. The delay was because my computer froze just as I finished the next chapter and I hadn't saved any of it. Then I went on Vacation.  
  
Sora Kinomoto - Ah! Thanks.  
  
CoLdBlue - Sorry! Yama is better when he's all kind and gentle. More huggable. Yay!  
  
Scorion05 - It gets cuter!  
  
DawnHope- Working on it, where's the next review? ^-^  
  
Subzero-Strike- Yay! Thanks!  
  
Rizza426 - I like being a favorite. te. he!  
  
Subzero-Strike - Um! Thanks again! I'm working on the whole interesting thing.  
  
HUGESoratofan - Imp glad.  
  
Sorato4ever- Ah! I have no intention of stopping. Maybe slowing. But def. not stopping ^-^  
  
AngryMew2 - Romance! weeeeeeee!  
  
Sweet-sorato - Next part soon.  
  
- Your cookies are worse. *bluhh* my sister. And I know how to spell. I just don't.  
  
Windedlove - o my frieken gosh- thanks.  
  
NoodlesnRiceRin sweet noble skuld- I hope you're still reading and thanks. Oh -its kawaii  
  
Olympian - Tweaks nose. it is cute isn't it!  
  
Sora Kinomoto - Happy New Year to you too (of course its august *its been a while hasn't it*)  
  
DawnHope - Hopefully a good surprise, ne?  
  
Silver Horizon - I can't believe I'm a fav! I've read you work, your one of my favs (YAY!)  
  
Angel of Love - It's been a while since chapter one but I hope your still reading this part  
  
Dyan- I just had to do the guitar thing. I love guitar and its such a cute thing to share ^-^  
  
Jasper-isis - Sweet! will do.  
  
DawnHope - Okay. I will  
  
Sora Kinomoto - ^ that happens next. -_- (I love people who review a lot)  
  
Rizza426 - ditto^  
  
Silent stalker- don't worry about spelling. lol. you've seen my work (eugh)  
  
azn_ice_angel - thanks  
  
Silver Horizon - Thanks for the first review. 


	5. With a Pinch of Personification

A/N- There are responses to reviews at the bottom. I'm so sorry this took so long. More to come.  
  
*Ding-Dong* Sora had just been avidly throwing herself into her love story when the door bell interrupted her writing process. She looked up just in time to see Yamato leave the kitchen and wrench open the door.  
  
"Look" Matt cried enthusiastically as he saw Kari, "It's the most beautiful *cough* illegal minor *cough* in the world!" Kari smiled and mumbled something under her breath. Sora could have sworn she had said flirt. Kari laughed despite herself and kissed Matt sweetly on the cheek.  
  
"Kari!" Came an indignant cry behind her.  
  
Matt's voice dropped to a mock-loathing tone. "And the beautiful girl's jealous boyfriend" Matt acknowledged as his little brother pushed his way through the door.  
  
"Love you too Matt" TK grumbled.  
  
Yamato nudged Kari and whispered, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear quite clearly, "I told you he was gay."  
  
Kari laughed again still in good humor and Sora noted happily that TK was smiling as well.  
  
"Really" Mimi chimed in "if he were gay do you seriously think he would be caught dead wearing that hat? It is a major fashion faux pas. He is straight as an arrow."  
  
TK turned on her "thanks for the back up Meems" he stated sarcastically. "Is this pick on TK day?"  
  
"Actually" Matt said sounding excited, "Its pick on Sora WEEK. So let's get started!"  
  
Sora sighed and closed her notebook carefully putting it out of sight. She would hate for Matt to see it and get the wrong idea before she had even figured out how she felt.  
  
"OK!" Matt said excitedly, "Sora you are going to get a little brain nap."  
  
"I get a break?" She asked hopefully  
  
"Nope"  
  
'Damn' Sora thought standing up. She stretched painfully not realizing she hadn't moved the entire time she had been writing.  
  
Matt continued "you get to go outside and play with TK" Sora looked at him curiously and TK quickly opened the apartment door producing a basket ball that he had left outside. He lobbed it to her and she caught it eagerly.  
  
She turned to eye Matt suspiciously "I'm not going to have to do some basketball competition am I?"  
  
Yamato laughed appreciatively. "No. This is more for fun and for exercise"  
  
"So it is a break?" Sora asked hopefully.  
  
TK winced "Matt forgot to tell you that I'm going to quiz you on Maths while we play."  
  
"What? Why? I hate Maths!"  
  
Yamato came over and put an arm around her shoulder, "I know, but Maths is the only subject TK is on par with you and-"  
  
"It's the only subject he didn't fail" Kari chimed in 'helpfully."  
  
"Is NOT" came TK's indignant cry.  
  
Matt laughed and squeezed Sora's shoulders continuing as if he had never been interrupted "-you aren't very good at Maths. I'm in your class and your grades are dropping, you can use the extra help."  
  
"Its not like I'm failing I have a B." Sora crossed her arms and pouted quite aware that Matt still had his arm around her shoulders. She tried not to think about it turned her pout towards him. "I have to do Maths on a break? You said that at least my brain would get break." She opened her eyes wide to give them an innocent look.  
  
Before Sora had realized it Yamato had her mouth in his hand and was squeezing her face to make her lips go fishlike. "You've almost convinced me, nice try. And it is considered a brain-break because you know this stuff already, no learning involved." Sora de-pouted her lips and sighed "Go" Matt commanded pointing towards TK and the now open door.  
  
A thought came to Sora's mind and her lips reflected her thoughts in a childish smile. She stomped the entire way over to the door.  
  
Mimi laughed; unlike the others she had completely expected this behavior. "If you treat Sora like a child she will act like one."  
  
"Oh real mature Sor" Matt told her just before she stuck out her tongue and slammed the door following TK down to the basket ball hoop next to the apartments.  
  
*  
  
Sora smiled as she came back from playing basketball with TK, it was relaxing. TK had a way of making his voice really soothing as he mentioned theories and formulas quizzing her as they played. She had looked up once to see that the three other Digi-destined were talking out on the porch. Based on Mimi's expression Sora knew Mimi and Kari were talking about fashion or shopping. Yamato was the only watching them play. Sora had blushed knowing that he was there, looking, and watching over her. While Sora had looked at their spectator TK had gotten his 30th basket by her.  
  
Matt continued to watch them as they ascended the stairs and reached the apartment. "What next" Sora asked feeling suddenly invigorated.  
  
"Well," Matt began as the five teens entered the apartment, "freshman and sophomore year you took two art classes to fulfill your art requirements."  
  
Sora nodded in confirmation.  
  
"You claimed that you hate art but we ALL know that you were a pretty decent artist and even though you don't intend to continue your art is a good idea to show colleges that you have other interests. Kari, our camera- extraordinaire is going to help you photograph all your work and the two of you will design a web site that you can burn and send with your applications.  
  
Sora didn't like this idea. Everyone had always been really kind to tell her that she was good but she could see every flaw on ever piece. Unwilling to throw them out and waist the time she had spent on them she had stuffed them into the back her closet.  
  
"I threw them out."  
  
Little lie couldn't hurt...  
  
"Your mom and Mimi found them in the back of your closet and Meems brought them around earlier today."  
  
...unless you got caught. Damn that blond boy and all his preparations.  
  
Sora sighed reluctantly as TK dragged out her large black portfolio from Matt's bedroom while Kari opened her shoulder bag. The innocent petite black purse turned out to be the culpable carrier of electronics of the camera type.  
  
With a touch of personification and if looks could kill that camera would be more then dead based on the look Sora was giving it just then.  
  
Matt laughed noticing her look and motioned for everyone but Kari and Sora to follow him into the kitchen. Sora learned quickly that she had a long way to go before her web site looked like anything pretty. She had to photograph every drawing and download them onto the computer then change the color and levels. Then she had to change the size and save them in some other... blah blah blah it would take a while.  
  
As Kari told her "all done" Sora smiled. It was oddly relaxing to sit there following Kari's steady flow of directions. Sora stretched and felt her senses return to her. Feeling returned to the body parts that had remained unmoving during the duration of the lesson. She licked her lips, something smelled good.  
  
"You two finished?" Yamato asked from the door of the Kitchen. Sora turned to look at him and noticed a frilly chef's apron securely tied around his waist. She giggled softly as he approached her. "Something funny?" he asked clearly recognizing that she was laughing at him.  
  
Sora tried to insist a 'no' but her giggles would have none of it and she couldn't push the word out. Kari abandoned her to the kitchen and Sora felt abandoned.  
  
"I said" Matt stated his voice getting louder and angrier as he stood right in her face "is something funny?"  
  
Sora was worried he was serious for a second before she caught sight of his sly grin-  
  
-Just before he began to tickle her mercilessly.  
  
"Ah!" she shrieked as his fingers plunged towards her sides. "Stop! Stop!" She cried through her laughter. In a matter of seconds both were on the floor with Matt on top.  
  
Matt leaned in close. "I'll stop tickling you when you stop laughing at me."  
  
"I'll stop laughing" Sora paused to giggle, "When you stop tickling me!"  
  
Matt stopped and Sora breathed a sigh of relief before opening her eyes to face him. She suddenly noticed how embarrassing their situation was. Sora was lying flat on her back and Matt was straddled over her waist leaning close to pin her arms slightly above her head so she wouldn't retaliate. Matt's face was inches from her face and Sora noticed the sweat that had formed on his figure while he had been cooking in front of the stove. He smelled as though the entire flavor of the mean had evaporated with the steam and caught to his face. She suddenly wondered what he tasted like.  
  
Her heart began to race as he released on of her arms. She left it where he had curious for his next move. With his one free hand he reached towards her as if to cup her face.  
  
Sora nearly died as he tweaked her nose and laughed triumphantly. He stood and brushed off his jeans offering her a hand up.  
  
Shaking her head she accepted suddenly wondering how she would have responded if he had kissed her...  
  
"Aren't you guys hungry?" Mimi asked from the kitchen her pink head bouncing happily. "We can't eat until you both come in to join us."  
  
"Famished" Matt said winking at the pink haired beauty.  
  
"Yeah..." Sora agreed dreamily. She was hungry, but in not hungry in a way that food could satisfy. She was hungry in a sense of eagerness. But what was she avid for? Hopefully not for her best friend.  
  
From most recent Littleblu- I was checking my mail thinking, 'meh I don't want to write right now' then I got your review and I was like DAMN! This is supposed to be the new updating me... You JUST made it in there! Thanks for reviewing. WhiteLilies- I just got your review and I want to thank you for reviewing and reminding me what a horrible person I am for not updating my words not yours. Kat- Sorry it's taken so long, but I'm going to start updating all my stories a lot more. Yellowlightning- I'm glad! I'm really going to work on updating frequently tiger_tigress_2010 - thanks! And ditto^ ICE – the problem is I can I just don't. But I'm working on it I swear. Digifriends- I completely understand I hate it when people don't update for a long time, sorry if I've left any of you frustrated Strawberry Sweetness Angel- That's a very cute Pen Name. Peace love Soul English teacher said that ALL the time in 7th grade Nami- I didn't realize I had people running. As a lazy bum myself I'll do anything to keep you from going crazy. Dee- although I disagree with the grammar and spelling (cause most of it is just lazy typing on my part) I really appreciate the compliments! Read- worthy chapters of romantic sweetness made me want to squeal Kawaii! KageTasumi – I'm so glad you said I have a plot line. I hate it when people just have characters running around doing nothing and I love it when people tell me I'm doing something right. Thank you. Kouzumi Freak- Ah! I love that you think I'm original! Thank you! Ill try and save you from brink of exasperation next time! Shadowusagidramon – I will never claim I know anything about love but I think my brain MUST if you like my story so much. If one can't dream I don't know what one can do ;) Dream-rose/fanfictionist- Sorry it's taken so long, but I promise I'm going to keep up after this chapter! Emily-is-strange – surely not a favorite *blush* thanks! AH! That's so cool! I love guitar its so much fun. I play (not well) but I'm glad you liked that part. Lisa- Thanks! Sorry this chapter took so long in coming out! Scorpion05- I try! And that's for me to know and you to find out. IF of course you managed to deal with the wait and you still read this. Dis-b-r1zA – I really liked the 4th chapter too. Of course I wrote it... I'm glad you got a pen name! I love your reviews! Missy- thank you and I'm trying to keep up. Venursia – entertaining is always good and I'm working on the next chapter already I promise. 


End file.
